


The Moment You've Been Waiting For

by just_another_fangoddess (fellfromgrxce)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellfromgrxce/pseuds/just_another_fangoddess
Summary: Castiel Novak, a history professor, takes the bus to work every Tuesday, even though he has a perfectly good car. Dean Winchester, an office worker, changes three buses to go to work on Tuesdays, even though there is another bus that would be way more convenient. Castiel and Dean both wait for Tuesdays. It is their favorite day of the week, because on Tuesday, they get to see that one stranger, that one beautiful smile, that is the highlight of their entire week.





	1. Chapter - 1 (Dean)

_7:54_

"Oh, God no", Dean muttered, glancing at his watch.

He gulped down his cup of coffee, not caring that it burnt his tongue. He grabbed his coat, his briefcase and rushed out of his front door.

He hurriedly locked the door,  while he panicked that he'd miss the bus. He couldn't afford to miss his bus. Not today.

It was Tuesday, his favorite day of the week. It was his favorite day, because every Tuesday he'd meet Blue Eyes, see his adorable smile with his stunning blue eyes twinkling.

And Dean would smile right back, neither of them saying a word. Then Blue Eyes' bus would leave, with Dean's bus leaving about ten minutes later.

Dean ran down the stairs of his apartment at a tremendous speed, with his coat flapping behind him and briefcase flailing around. People who lived in his apartment looked at him, wondering what was so important that he had to run like lightning.

Dean didn't care. He didn't care to stop and listen to the old man who was shouting at him for almost knocking him over. He didn't care that he nearly got hit by a car when he crossed the road to reach the bus stop. He didn't care. All he cared about was seeing Blue Eyes. It was definitely the highlight of his week.

He sighed in relief when he realized he hadn't missed his bus. He looked at his watch.

_7:59_

He smiled. His bus driver was extremely punctual.

_8:00_

A bus halted near him. Dean grinned and got into his bus. He delightfully got into his usual seat. Third row, window seat. He patiently waited for a minute, glancing at his watch the whole minute.

_8:01_

Surely enough, another bus stopped next to his own bus.

Dean broke into a huge grin.

In the other bus, opposite to Dean's window sat the beautiful blue-eyed stranger. Blue Eyes ran his hand through his black, messy hair and smiled back at Dean. Dean and Blue Eyes conversed through eye contact.

Dean couldn't tell why he was so mesmerized by Blue Eyes. His wide, sparkling eyessent shivers down Dean's spine. He wanted to run a hand through Blue Eyes' fuzzy black hair and was absolutely positive that his hair was softer than anything he'd ever touched.

He wanted to hear Blue Eyes' voice. He wanted to hear him say his name. He wanted to, but he didn't say a thing. He didn't do anything other than smile, because there was something so tranquil, so eloquent in the exchange of smiles that Dean loved and cherished.


	2. Chapter - 2 (Castiel)

"Cas-"  
"Yes Anna, I know. I will remember to pick Alfie up from school."  
"You said the same thing last week. _Yes Anna, I'll pick up my nephew from school. I won't forget at all!_ " The redhead said in a high-pitched tone, folding her hands while leaning against the kitchen counter.  
"Alfie's teacher had to call me at work to tell me that he was crying and no one had come to pick him up even after _tw_ o hours."  
"Look, I'm sorry. And also, that happened on a _Wednesda_ y. Today is a Tuesday"  
"What's the frigging difference, Castiel?"  
"Today I have to catch the bus home."  
"You have a perfectly good '78 Lincoln Continental! Why the hell do you take the bus?"  
"Reasons, my dear sister. Reasons that I cannot explain."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"It has to do something with that freckled guy you keep drawing in your sketch-book, am I r- "

Castiel glanced at the clock in the room and yelped. It was almost 7.   
"I'M LATE!" He yelled, quickly pulling on his trench coat. He picked up his bag from the floor of the living room and stuffed his books into it. Anna followed him into the living room and smirked as he ran around the room, in total panic.

"You graded the papers yesterday, right?" Anna asked, her voice making it obvious that she knew he hadn't.

Cas cursed under his breath. Anna rolled her eyes and handed him a bundle of papers.

"Better finish correcting these in your free first period instead of dreaming about that green-eyed guy."

Cas turned pink but he nodded and took the bundle of papers and packed it.

"Bye", he shouted out, making his way quickly to the bus stop.

"Don't forget about my son, you idiot!" Anna shouted back.

Castiel shook his head, laughing to himself.   
When the bus arrived, he politely greeted the driver and took his usual seat. He smiled at himself, thinking of the green-eyed stranger. Cas liked to describe the color of his eyes as 'green-apple' green.

Cas looked out of the window, admiring the calm streets so early in the morning. He was enchanted by the cold, misty atmosphere outside, and sky which was light blue, streaks of the low lying sun gradually taking over the sky. He sighed as he watched different scenes whip past his eyes because of the speed of his bus.

He looked at his watch, a little too excited.   
_7:56_  
 _God, time goes so_ ** _slowl_** _y._

Castiel simply couldn't wait. He had been waiting for an entire week just for this one moment.

_7:58_

Castiel sighed softly and smoothed down his hair.

_7:59_

Castiel wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

_8:00_

Castiel couldn't breathe. He simply couldn't. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt like he'd burst.

_8:01_

Castiel's bus jerked to a stop. Castiel was almost thrown forward, but he was used to these sudden stops. He'd planted his feet firmly onto the ground, stopping himself from being thrown into the seat in front of him.

He looked outside his window and honestly, his heart leapt. He simply couldn't breathe. His eyes collided with the green-eyed stranger's eyes. The green-eyed man smiled at him, baring his pearly white teeth.

Castiel smiled back at him, running a hand through his hair. He was absolutely sure that his stupid hair was sticking up in all directions as usually, no matter how much he tried. The man broke eye-contact and Castiel knew he should've done the same but Cas couldn't.

Castiel stared at him, studying the freckles all across his perfect face. He couldn't help but be enchanted by his green eyes. He wanted to freeze time, so that he could have enough time to draw a perfect drawing of this man. He spent the entire minute staring at the man, which he was sure the man would find creepy, but he didn't care. This man was absolute perfection!

He suddenly stopped breathing when the man suddenly looked straight at him. Castiel blushed bright red and looked away. He heard the soft purr of the engine of the bus, meaning that it was time for his bus to leave the bus stop. He looked at the green-eyed man one last time and smiled, before his bus left the bus stop.

Cas sighed, and pulled out his sketchbook. He flipped through all the pages of beautiful green eyes and sandy hair, and stopped at a blank white page. He pulled out a pencil from his bag and began sketching the man's expression, when he had looked at Castiel.


	3. Chapter - 3 (Dean)

Dean glanced at the clock in his office.  
_''Time for a coffee break'_ Dean thought to himself.  
He sighed and got up from his chair. He softly closed the door of his office and walked out.  
  
'Brother!'  
Dean turned around on hearing a familiar voice. 'Hey, Benny!'  
The man smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
'When did you get back from New Orleans?' Dean asked enthusiastically, pulling out of the hug. Benny gave him a guilty grin.  
'About a week now...' He muttered.  
  
Dean punched Benny's arm. 'Benjamin, if I remember correctly, you promised me that you'd visit the very day you came to Kansas! Anyway,' Dean said, raising an eyebrow 'what are you doing here anyway? I thought you had settled with a great business in Orleans.'  
  
Benny gave him a smile and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Actually,' he said, taking off his bag and rummaging through it, 'I met a girl.'  
  
'What?' Dean asked, shocked as his old friend handed him an invitation. 'You're getting married?!'  
  
Benny nodded happily. Dean hugged Benny again. 'Oh my God, Benny that is amazing', he said, extremely happy that his friend had found someone to grow old with. A part of him was a little sad, now that all his friends were happily married or madly in love. He felt terrible being the only single one in his group of friends. Even his youngest brother Adam had a loving girlfriend, not to mention that his other brother, Sam was married to Jess and had two daughters. Dean tried to stay happy for his friend. 'She hot?' He asked Benny teasingly.

Benny laughed. Dean opened the invitation. It had a picture of Benny, unshaven as usually, laughing happily as he had his arm around a beautiful red-head. He looked quite handsome in a simple tuxedo. The woman was grinning and looked really, really happy. Her hazel eyes were shining with amusement. She looked stunning; a green dress framing her lean body, contrasting quite beautifully with her flaming hair falling around her face in curls. Dean considered her drop dead gorgeous, even though he didn't swing that way.

'Yes, _very_. But mind you, she's taken.'

Dean grinned and read further.  
_Anna Milton and Benjamin Lafitte request your presence at their wedding on Tuesday, 20th August . . ._ Exactly two weeks away.

Dean nods enthusiastically. 'Can't wait to meet my Benny's future wife!'

'Oh and by the way, if you're bringing a plus one, let me know.' Benny winked at him. Dean faked a smile. Dean's heart sank a little more when he realized he'd be the only one without a date. Charlie would bring Dorothy, Sammy would obviously bring his wife, Adam would probably bring his new girlfriend, Michelle or something, and Dean would be painfully alone.

'Got to go, brother. See you at the wedding!'  
'You too, Benny!' Dean said, sighing as he watched Benny leave.


	4. Chapter - 4 (Castiel)

Castiel's day had been quite uneventful. He had quickly graded the ninth grade history papers and had spent the rest of the day trying not to get distracted by the Green-Eyed man's thoughts. Castiel wanted to confront him, and tell him that he found him quite attractive, but he was nervous, and awfully scared that he might be some homophobic douchebag, who would break whatever was left of his self-esteem.

Cas heard the school bell ring, announcing the end of the last period. Castiel smiled and clapped his hands. 'Okay, now don't forget to finish your assignment, which is due next Monday, okay?'

All his students beamed up at him, thrilled that school was finally over for the day. Castiel rushed out of the class, ran to his office, took his bag and sped out of the school.   
'Professor Novak, what's the hurry?' One student asked, and Castiel simply grinned at her. The girl looked at Cas with a quizzical look, but Cas ignored her.

He was extremely early to the bus stop, sixteen minutes early to be precise. Castiel spent the entire time entertaining himself with daydreams. He wondered how great it would be to hold the green-eyed man's hand, and listen to him whisper sweet things. He imagined going to a movie with him, snuggling up close to him whenever he felt scared. He thought how pleasant it would be to go on a coffee date with him, slowly sipping warm coffee while talking about everything under the sun.

Castiel sighed. He was such a romantic sap. He looked up at the evening sky, the sun already going down. He sighed again, watching the sun hanging low in the sky. A honk shook him out of his thoughts, and Castiel happily rushed into his bus. The rest of his bus ride was peaceful, until the seventh stop. The green-eyed man got into the bus next to him, and as he goṭ into the seat parallel to Cas, Castiel noticed that he looked quite happy. He was grinning, obviously thrilled, and his happiness made Cas smile.

Suddenly, Cas stopped smiling. A lady, red curls falling around her face slid into the seat next to the green-eyed man. The green-eyed man chatted happily with her, and laughed at something she said. _This man is quite obviously straight. He even has a girlfriend._ Castiel's heart plummeted.  
  



	5. Chapter - 5 (Dean)

Dean looked around, tapping his feet impatiently. He was standing outside his office building, waiting for a certain idiot to show up.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN, PEASANT."

Dean swivelled around at the sound of the familiar boom of voice. He turned left, to find  his best friend standing with a wide grin on her face, her arms wide open.

"Charlie!" He said, smiling.   
" _Queen_ Charlie," Charlie corrected him, walking over to him.

Dean rolled his eyes. He heard a sudden screech. "Just in time", Dean announced, getting into his bus, "Why the hell were you so late? I thought you said you'd be here 10 minutes ago!"

Charlie simply shrugged. She followed Dean into the bus. "Dibs on the window seat!" She hissed at him.

"Not on Tuesdays."

Charlie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Does little brother moose know about this 'mystery-blue-eyed-gorgeous-man'?"

Dean blushed bright red and stared at her with wide eyes as he got into his seat. "How...?"

"The queen has her methods of finding out."

Dean threw her a look and snorted.

"Okay, I may or may not have found your 'locked' diary app on your phone."

Dean choked. "WHAT"

"Hacking it was the easiest thing ever", Charlie muttered, rolling her eyes again. "You know what they say, never leave your stuff unattended. Especially not when you have the queen in your office alone for over half an hour."

She pointed outside the window to Blue Eyes, who wasn't even looking in Dean's direction. "That him?" Dean flushed red again. "Stop. Pointing. You. Fool." He hissed at her, and Charlie simply laughed. Dean desperately looked outside the window. He heard the bus engine roar to life. He wanted to get Blue Eyes' attention, to see those bright blue eyes one last time for the week.

Blue Eyes didn't look at him. He didn't turn to look at Dean even when the bus left the stop. He didn't turn around as Dean pleaded silently to the Angels above for Blue Eyes to turn around. He didn't turn around, because he had silent tears leaking out of those ocean blue eyes, streaking his cheeks.

 


	6. Chapter - 6 (Castiel) (Flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are set in the past. These two chapters are from the time Dean and Castiel first saw each other.

Castiel entered the bus dripping wet. His favourite trench coat was soaked, and felt extremely heavy. Cas's hair was sticking onto his forehead, and Castiel was obviously very annoyed.

He surveyed the bus and got into the nearest available seat. He removed his trench coat, unable to bear the weight of the water-absorbing coat. He grumpily looked out of the window, cursing his luck. It was just the beginning of the day, and his day had already been ruined.

His beautiful 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V was at the repair shop, leaving Cas to use public transport to get to work. Castiel didn't even want to send it to the repair shop; it was Anna who sent it for repair.

" _It's perfectly fine, Anna!_ "  
" ** _Perfectly fine_** _, my foot. I couldn't even get it to start, Castiel!"_  
 _"But you don't understa-"_  
 _"No ifs or buts Castiel. I'm sending it to that new repair shop around the corner of the street run."_  
 _"The shop run by Bobby Singer?"_  
 _"Yeah, that one."_  
 _"But what if he hurts my beautiful car!"_  
 _"Stop being such a baby, Cas."_

Castiel was shaken out of his thoughts when the bus suddenly halted. Castiel was thrown forward, and he hit his head. Castiel quickly got back to his seating position, rubbing his forehead, and couldn't believe his own eyes.

He wondered if he was hallucinating. Castiel's bus had stopped parallel to another bus, and next to Castiel's window sat a man who looked like an angel. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green, and they looked soft and kind. He looked at Castiel with a hint of a smile on his lips. Castiel momentarily forgot all about his terrible morning, and beamed at the man. The man smiled back at Cas; his emerald eyes sparkling with true pleasure.

Castiel blushed, suddenly aware that he was not exactly in his smartest apparel. He wore a simple shirt, which was wet like his trench coat; not to mention his wet hair. Castiel didn't know why the stranger was smiling at him instead of being repulsed. 

Suddenly, Castiel's phone started ringing. Castiel cursed the caller's terrible timing. He dug through his bag and answered the phone.

 _"Hello?"_  
 _"Gabriel?"_  
 _"Hiya, lil bro! How's life?"_  
 _"Gabriel, I swear to God, you have the worst timing ever."_ Castiel hissed through the phone.   
_"Missed you too, Cassie. Whatcha up to?"_   
" _Gabriel, I - "_  
 _"Ooh are you on a date?"_  
 _"GABRIEL"_  
 _"Okay, okay. Jeez, Cas you need to chill. I just called to tell you that Mike got into college."_  
 _"What? That's fantastic! Tell him that I'm really proud - oh never mind, I'll call him after work and congratulate him myself."_  
 _"Okay! Talk to you soon, Cassie! Bye!"_  
 _"Ga-"_

Castiel huffed in anger. His annoying older brother had hanged up the call before Cas could even speak. He looked out of the window, hoping to catch the stranger's eye, and realized that his bus had started moving. Cas flashed a quick smile at the green-eyed man, just before his bus drove away.


	7. Chapter - 7 (Dean) (Flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (like the previous chapter) is set in the past. These two chapters are from the time Dean and Castiel first saw each other.

Dean ran out of his apartment, one hundred percent sure that he'd missed his bus. His bus arrived exactly at 7:40, and Dean was already ten minutes late. He completely blamed Sam.

His little brother had changed his alarm, and had managed to "accidentally" set it 30 minutes late. Dean mentally cursed Sam when he reached the bus stop to find that his bus had left without him. Dean exhaled loudly, frowning. He looked at his watch, realizing that he was lucky enough to catch the next bus. Unfortunately, he had to change three buses in order to reach work on time.

He sighed. It had just stopped raining, and the street was glistening wet. People still were holding umbrellas, worried that it might start raining again. Some stray cat was dozing in the corner of the bus stop, and unluckily, Dean hadn't noticed the cat.

"AACHOO." Dean sneezed. He groaned, realization dawning upon him. Dean had an allergy with cats. He couldn't stand near them without having a terrible allergy attack. "AACHOO, AACHOO." Dean sneezed, covering his face with his hand, inwardly groaning at the unfairness. He had to have the worst day ever today. Today, the day he would probably be given a promotion.

Dean was working at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. as a simple employee. He was very dedicated to his work, and was probably the best employee. His best friend, Benny, who worked in the same position as him, had resigned a couple of days ago.

 _"Brother, don' doubt yourself. You're sure to get that promotion. You're the best damn employee! I would be surprised if they didn't give you the position of the Director Of Sales And Marketing in a heartbeat"_ , Benny had told him, exactly a day before he left to begin a new life in New Orleans. Dean had laughed, taking it as a joke. There was no possible way he'd be given the post of the _Director,_ Dean knew that much; but he couldn't help fantasizing about how much his life would change if he got a promotion.

He'd be able to afford sending Sammy to college; helping Sam achieve his lifelong dream to become a lawyer. Dean chuckled to himself at the thought of his tall, little brother clothed in a lawyer's robe. Dean knew Sam would be a terrific lawyer.

The screech of tires snapped Dean out of his daydream. His bus had arrived, exactly at 8:00, as Dean observed, glancing at his watch. Dean hopped onto his bus, sighing and plopping down into the third seat. He looked out of the window with a sigh, and his heart skipped a beat.

A man, drenched completely, sat grumpily. His hair was stuck to his forehead, which made him look adorable. The man was wearing a grey, dripping wet shirt and a tie that was backwards. Dean bit the inside of his mouth, trying not to smile. When the man turned to look at Dean, he noticed that he had brilliant blue eyes; exactly the color of the ocean. On noticing that Dean was looking at him, the man smiled at him, baring his pearly teeth.

Dean couldn't handle the amount of cuteness. The blue-eyed man; Blue Eyes, as Dean decided to think of him; was unfairly pretty. Dean smiled back at Blue Eyes, and the man blushed, making Dean smile even wider. The man suddenly started rummaging through a bag that lay next to him, and pulled out a little phone. Dean smirked. The phone was a really old model; 2002 or something, and it looked really battered.   
  
Blue Eyes started talking into the phone with a really annoyed expression on his face. Dean cocked his eyebrow, smiling as he watched the man talking into his phone, frustratedly. Blue Eyes was completely red, with anger and frustration probably, or maybe he was blushing. Suddenly, his expression of complete irritation turned into one of pleasant surprise. Dean laughed softly. Blue Eyes looked extremely happy, as if he had just received really good news.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Dean turned around to see a man with a British accent point to the seat next to him. 

"Is that seat taken?"

  
Dean smiled and shook his head. "No, it isn't." He cleared the seat next to him by taking his briefcase and setting it onto his lap.   
  
"I'm Fergus", the man said, stretching his left hand out for a handshake, "Fergus Macleod." 

Dean shook hands with Fergus. "Dean Winchester. Pleasure meeting you." Dean said, politely.   
  
"You know, I have a feeling I've seen you somewhere." Fergus said, rubbing his chin quite dramatically before snapping his fingers and pointing at Dean. "Farmer's market?"

Dean groaned loudly. "Seriously, man. I am not at all interested in that market thing. My brother - "

"The moose?" Fergus interrupted.

"-forced...wait what did you say?" Dean asked, furrowing his brows together. 

"Nothing of import. Carry on."

"Uh, so my brother, _Sam_ ", Dean said pointedly, "forced me to go to this farmer market thing with him. Not my kind of thing."

Fergus nodded. "Same, actually. My mother, a terrible person in my opinion, wanted us to spend some ' _quality time'_ together." Fergus rolled his eyes.   
  
Dean smiled at Fergus and turned his attention back outside the window, his eyes searching for Blue Eyes; and he realized that the bus next to him had already left the stop. Dean sighed, and looked back at Fergus.   
  
"So, Fergus..."

"Please, call me Crowley."


	8. Chapter - 8 (Castiel)

Castiel was absolutely dejected. He scolded himself for being so stupid. He had a crush on someone he'd not even spoken to. He'd fantasized so much, and he didn't even stop to think for a moment, maybe that man was straight. Maybe he had a _girlfriend._ Maybe he was _married_. 

Castiel reached home, his cheeks streaked with tears. Luckily for Cas, Anna was still at work. Cas quickly let himself in and rushed to the bathroom to wash his face. He took off his trenchcoat and rolled up his sleeves. When he opened the tap, water didn't come. Castiel groaned. He had totally forgotten about the plumbing issue. 

He went to Alfie's room as it was the only other room that had a bathroom in the house. He was just about to open the tap, when realization hit him. He'd promised to pick Alfie from school. He slapped a hand onto his forehead. He was such an idiot.

He quickly splashed water onto his face, wiped it off as soon as he could and pulled on his trenchcoat. He looked at the time. It wasn't too late, but he still had to rush if he wanted to pick up Alfie, without Anna realizing his blunder. He quickly pocketed the keys to the car, and ran out of his home.

"Oh, come ON." He muttered, when the Continental refused to budge after five or six minutes of Cas's trying. He desperately turned the key again and again, when it finally started up. "Oh, thank God."

He did reach late to Alfie's school; late by half an hour, and Cas was praying to God that Alfie hadn't called Anna yet. He'd be in so much trouble. 

"You must be Samandriel's father." 

Castiel turned around. A brunette with her hair wildly spilling onto her shoulders said to Cas, her hazel eyes sparkling playfully. She wore a leather jacket and a purple shirt underneath that read _Born Under A Bad Sign._ She had her left hand on Alfie's shoulder, and was smiling at Cas. The woman appeared too young to be a teacher.

"Meg Masters", she said, stretching forth her hand.

Castiel took her hand, hesitantly. Alfie looked up at Cas and grinned. 

"I'm actually his _uncle_."

"Oh, you're single then, eh?"

"Um, who are you again?" Castiel asked, awkwardly shifting on his feet.

"Ms. Masters is my Geography teacher", Alfie piped up. "She actually wanted to talk to you."

Castiel scrunched his eyebrows together. "Okay?"

"This way, Mr...?" Meg said, leading Cas inside the building. 

"Castiel Novak." 


	9. Chapter - 9 (Dean)

Dean rolled his eyes. 

"SAM. GET YOUR HUGE FEET OFF THE TABLE." Dean yelled, as he walked out of his room into the living room; watching Sam Winchester kick off his shoes and put his feet on the center table. 

Sam looked at him, and straightened up, placing his feet onto the ground instead. 

"Whoa, moose, did you grow taller?" Charlie said, whistling; noticing Sam's height as he straightened up. 

Sam laughed. "So, Charlie, how are things with Dorothy?"

Charlie's expression quickly became dull. "Well, we uh, we broke up." She said, her voice quiet.

"What?!" 

"She said, she broke up with Dorothy. Dean, you're turning deaf as the years go." 

"Shut up, Sammy. I meant 'what' as in 'WHAT THE HELL' not 'what did you say?'." 

Dean felt terrible for Charlie. He really did. Charlie and Dorothy were in a beautiful relationship, and Charlie had loved her with all her heart. But there was still a terrible, small section of his mind that felt selfishly happy. That part of him was joyful that he wouldn't be the only one without a date, and Dean hated himself for even considering that.  

"She had to leave. Her job transferred her to Japan."

"But you...broke up? Why?"

"We decided it was for the best. I mean, long distance relationships _never_ work." 

"Charlie...I'm really, really sorry." Sam said, getting up and pulling the redhead into a hug. Dean joined in, and pulled both of them into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Guys. Can't. Breathe."

Dean laughed and the two Winchesters pulled away from the hug. 

Charlie smiled weakly at the two of them.

"No matter what, we'll always be there for you, okay?" Dean said, smiling at Charlie. 

"I know."


	10. Chapter - 10 (Castiel)

"So," Meg said, rubbing her hands together as she took her seat. She had led Castiel and Alfie into a preschool classroom. "Cas, abou- Can I call you Cas? Castiel is quite a mouthful."

Castiel's nickname sounded foreign in Meg's voice, and Cas didn't like it one bit, but he nodded politely.

"Oh, please sit, Cas." She said, gesturing to the classroom benches. Castiel narrowed his eyes. The seats were all quite small, made for preschoolers. "No, it's fine, thank you." He said, trying to be polite, even though he was getting frustrated with this teacher.

"So, Cas. You see, your nephew, Samandriel has been getting into lot of trouble recently."

Castiel frowned. Alfie was a sweet little child. He hated violence, and Castiel was sure of that. Alfie was what the middle-school kids would call a "nerd".

"Last week, he came 15 minutes late to class, covered in glitter."

Castiel threw an odd glance at Alfie, who was hanging his head down and not making eye contact with Meg nor Cas.

"And then, yesterday, he was yelling at Naomi."

"Naomi...?" Castiel asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, Naomi Wilson. She's one of the most sweetest and intelligent girls in Samandriel's grade. Samandriel here was yelling at her in the corridors, using quite terrible language. We also have some witnesses, apart from myself; Naomi's friends, and the janitor as well."

Castiel furrowed his brows. Alfie would swear under no circumstances. Cas felt dissapointed. He was a terrible, terrible uncle. He forgot to pick up Alfie, and now it seemed as if he knew nothing about his nephew. He sighed, and gave Meg a weak smile. "Alright. I am so sorry Al- Samandriel has been acting this way. I can assure this will not happen in the future." He said, monotonically. "Come on, let's go."

Meg smiled at Cas, before winking, quite unprofessional in Castiel's opinion. She handed him a little slip of paper. "Bye, Cas!"

Castiel politely smiled, and grabbed Alfie's hand, making a beeline for the door. As soon as he was out of her sight, he rolled his eyes. "Not my type", Cas said, tearing up the piece of paper with the phone number and throwing it into the nearest bin.

"Alfie?"

Alfie looked up at Cas, his eyes shining with tears.

"Al, I know that couldn't possibly have been your fault. I don't even know about that glitter incident but after that Naomi thing, I'm sure there's something fishy."

Alfie opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, and then closed his mouth.

"Samandriel," Cas said, stopping and kneeling down to Alfie's height. "Look, if you're having trouble with bullies or something, please, please let me know. I know you think it'll just make it worse, but it won't okay?" Cas let out a shaky laugh, "trust me I know. I was bullied when I was in school too."

Alfie looked up at Cas with a quizzical look. "You were bullied...?"

Cas gave him a bitter smile. "For being myself. They called me all kinds of names, names that I don't want to repeat. They called me out for not being straight. They would beat me up, break my glasses, tear my notes; and I knew I could stop it, but..."

"But what?"

"Never mind." Castiel smiled at Alfie again. "The point is, if someone's picking on you, don't sit there and let them pick on you. My heart breaks, okay? Watching my sweet little nephew have a horrible life because of some stupid jocks."

Alfie nodded. After a minute or so of awkward silence, Alfie laughed. "Ms. Masters was so attracted to you!"

Castiel shrugged. "Well, can you blame her?" he said, gesturing to himself, as he opened the backdoor of the Continental for Alfie.


	11. Chapter - 11 (Dean)

"Charlie!" Dean yelled, for the hundredth time that day. He smoothed down his dirty blonde hair and straightened his bow tie again. "Charlie, I swear to god, if you don't come out this very s-"

"It's okay, Dean. We still have three hours for the flight." Sam said from the backseat, his fingers entwined with Jessica's. Jessica smiled reassuringly at Dean when Dean turned around to give Sam an annoyed look. "Dean, seriously. It'll be fine."

Dean shook his head, exasperatedly. Jessica smiled and squeezed Sam's hand. Sam gave Jessica a fond look and pecked on her cheek.

"Oh, come on! Now they're all lovey-dovey and gross! CHARLIE WHAT ARE YOU -"

"Okay, okay", Charlie said, getting out of the front door. She looked stunning in a white sundress, but Charlie looked utterly unsatisfied with her dress. Her wavy crimson hair was let loosely around her shoulders, and a couple of loose strands fell into her face, making her look more heavenly.

"Charlie, you look gorgeous!" Jess called out, poking her head out of the Impala's window as Charlie unhappily walked up to the car, her heels clattering onto the pavement.

She grunted as she got into the shotgun seat. "This dress is _so_ uncomfortable!" She complained, rolling her eyes. Charlie had spent the last four hours worrying about the dress. She'd been torn between the comfortable but plain yellow flowing gown and the not-so-comfortable pearly white sundress.

_"Choose." Charlie said, holding up dresses of two different, beautiful hues._  
_"That one, definitely." Sam said, pointing to the white one. "It'd look brilliant on you."_  
_Dean nodded. "White suits redheads", he said. Sam looked at him with an odd look._  
_"What?! I was just flipping through this magz-" Dean started, very defensively. Sam rolled his eyes._

"Guess you have to sacrifice your comfort for fashion", Charlie said, sighing. Dean chuckled and switched on the radio.

**_Askin' nothin'_ **  
**_Leave me be_ **  
_**Takin' everythin' in my stride** _

Sam groaned very loudly. "Dean, no!"

**_Don't need reason_ **  
**_Don't need rhyme_ **  
**_Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do_ **

Jess grinned and nodded along to the beats. Sam looked at Jessica, feigning a look of shock . "Jess, how could you!", he said, in mock surprise.

**_Goin' down_ **  
**_Party time_ **  
**_My friends are gonna be there too_ **

Charlie laughed and started snapping her fingers to the song, while turning around and smirking at Sam.

"Come on, guys! Sing it!" Dean yelled, bopping his head to the beat. " _I'm on the Highway to Hell!"_

Charlie nodded and started singing. " _On the Highway to Hell!"_ Jess smiled, and joined in. _"I'm on the Highway to Hell!"_ She looked at her husband expectantly. Sam looked back at her, failing to keep up his grumpy pretence. Sam rolled his eyes. 

_"On the Highway To Hell."_

Dean grinned happily. "This is music, Sammy. None of your Vince Vicente crap."

Sam looked at him, annoyed. "Hey, his third album wasn't that bad!" he protested.

Charlie put a finger to her lips, hushing them both. "This is my favourite part! Guys, shut up!"

" _HEY SATAN PAYIN' MY DUES_ ", Jess yelled, singing along to the song.

"Oh my God, Jess. I think I'm deaf now!" Sam said, sticking a finger into his left ear quite dramatically. Jessica rolled her eyes affectionately and leaned over to kiss Sam.

"Ew, ew, ew." Charlie mumbled, avoiding her gaze from the married couple.

"See, this is why Thomas loves Uncle Dean. No gross kissing in front of the kid all the time."

Charlie looked at Dean and winked. "Maybe if Castiel and you..."

"Castiel?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"I did a teeny bit of research and turns out Blue-Eyes actually has a name."

Dean glared at her, hoping Sam and Jess hadn't heard her. Sam wouldn't shut up about it, as he has been trying to find a partner for Dean for a long, long time. He'd be thrilled to hear about Blue-Eyes and would be equally pestering and annoying.

"Castiel Novak. 24 years old. Works at the "Fallen Angel" cafe on 12th Street."

Dean looked at her, a little impressed, but mostly irritated. "How did you-"

"I'm Charlie Bradbury", Charlie said, smirking as she flipped her scarlet hair over her shoulder dramatically. Dean rolled his eyes.


	12. Chapter - 12 (Castiel)

"Anna, it's going to be fine! You need to relax!" Castiel said in a reassuring tone, as he tried to calm down his anxious sister.

" _But what if the flowers go wrong_ "

"They won't. I'm looking after them."

" _What if the caterers_ -"

"Anna, calm down, please. It'll all be fine! I'll be there to calm you, just in twenty four hours."

Anna inhaled and exhaled loudly. " _Thank you, Castiel._ "

Castiel smiled, although Anna wouldn't be able to hear it through the phone. "You're my sister, Anna. I love you. And I'll always be there for you. So I don't think thanking me is necessary."

Anna gave a shaky laugh. " _Okay, Cas. Drive safe_!"

"Bye, Anna." Castiel hung up, sighing deeply.

He looked at the little calendar on his wall. Monday, 19th August.

Castiel felt a pang of sadness when he realized that tomorrow would be Tuesday. He would wait for Tuesdays, with so much joy and hope. But that was almost two weeks ago. Two weeks ago, when he had still been in love with the mysterious green-eyed man. Two weeks ago, when he had loved every single thing about him; the way he smiled, the way his green eyes twinkled whenever he smiles, the way he would blush crimson red, the way he murmured into his phone, affectionately. Two weeks ago, when he had still believed that the green-eyed man was single and wasn't straight.

Castiel put his head into his hands. He hadn't taken the bus since 2nd August, to avoid seeing the green-eyed man. ' _Oh, Castiel. You're such a wreck. Pull yourself together,_ ' he told himself, ' _It's your beloved sister's wedding day, so get out there, plaster a smile onto your face, and pretend to be happy for the sake of Anna._ '

~~~

Anna was shaking like a leaf. Her whole body was pale and her hazel eyes were wide in fear.

"Anna, please, calm down." Lisa Braeden, Anna's maid of honor said, fixing a loose strand of Anna's hair in place.

There was a knock on the door, and Anna whirled around. "Is that Benny? Don't let him in! It's bad luck to see a bride -"

"It's me." Castiel's deep voice said, muffled through the door. "Can I come in?"

Lisa rushed to open the door, letting Castiel in. "It's time f-" He started to say, but his jaw dropped as soon as he saw his sister in the wedding gown.

Anna's flaming hair was pulled up into a bun, with little jewelled pins stuck in her hair to keep it in place. A pair of diamond earrings dangled from her ears, which Castiel thought made Anna look gorgeous, because Anna never wore earrings. Her bare neck was adorned with a simple necklace, with a swan pendant. Anna had clasped her hands, nervously in front of her chest, and on her finger her simple silver engagement ring gleamed. Lisa rushed back to Anna after closing the door, to make sure Anna's gown didn't have any folds.

"You...you look absolutely gorgeous, Anna." Castiel mumbled, still in awe of how beautiful his elder sister looked. She gave a shaky laugh and twirled around; her white gown forming an elegant ring around her. Castiel beamed at her once she stopped to look at Cas, and looked into the mirror, smoothing down his ever-messy black hair.

"It's time, Anna", Castiel said, stretching forth his arm for his sister to hold. Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Don't worry, you look absolutely stunning", Lisa reassured her, and smiled at her as Anna opened her eyes and nodded at the two of them.

"Okay," Anna said, exhaling shakily. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter - 13 (Dean & Castiel)

Dean hated weddings. He absolutely hated them. He didn't like wearing a bow tie, it made him breathless; he didn't like greasing his hair back with oil, Jess made sure that he did, because it made him look more presentable; but above all, he hated, absolutely despised the waiting. Dean rolled his eyes, wishing for time to go faster. Suddenly, Charlie exhaled deeply next to him, and Dean swivelled to his right to see the redhead with her arm supporting her chin, staring at a blonde, blue eyed bridesmaid. Dean suppressed a snigger and turned to his left to see Sam lean over and whisper something into his wife's ear, resulting in a hushed giggle from Jess. Jess gestured discreetly to a nearby black-haired woman and whispered something under her breath that Sam apparently heard, because he turned bright red and Jess giggled again, playfully shoving Sam. 

"Shut up, you two gossip mongers." Dean said, with an annoyed expression on his face as Sam clumsily bumped into Dean when Jess shoved him. Sam opened his mouth, his eyes twinkling with a mischievous comeback when suddenly, loud music began to play. Dean smiled and whispered, "Finally", before getting up and turning around. Next to him, Charlie, who was a tad faster in turning around, gasped. "What a coincidence!" Charlie muttered excitedly under her breath. 

Dean could not believe his eyes. He stood there, his mouth slightly open with shock, as his eyes were met by a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes. 

~~~

Castiel could not believe his eyes. He had walked down the first (or was it the last?) four rows with his sister's arm on his, calmly and joyfully. He'd looked around, spotting some familiar faces, when suddenly, he saw the one person he'd never been expecting. Castiel's calm demeanour was instantly replaced by a nervous, self-conscious one. 

"Cas?" Anna whispered to him, noticing how Castiel had suddenly turned extremely anxious. "Cas, are you alright?" 

Castiel nodded slightly, faking a peaceful smile. "Of course I'm alright. It's your wedding, I should be asking you that!" He hissed at her. Anna smiled, arriving at the end of the aisle. 

"Thanks, Cas", she said, stopping to make eye-contact with Castiel. "I love you", she whispered and pulled him in for a hug. When she pulled away, her eyes shone with tears. "Hey," Cas said, wiping a tear from Anna's eyelash before it could fall onto her cheek, "No crying. You're going to ruin your beautiful makeup if you cry, Anna." 

Anna laughed weakly. "It's obviously waterproof makeup. I'm not that stupid to wear normal makeup to an event that I'm sure to cry at", Anna said, giving Cas one more smile before turning around to face the love of her life. Castiel smiled, forgetting all his nervousness when he saw how Anna's expression changed from that of awe to complete adoration when she saw her soon to be husband. 

"Dearly beloved," the priest began to speak, capturing the attention of all the guests. Castiel stepped to one of the sides of the rows to watch the wedding. "We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Benjamin LaFitte and Anna Milton."

Benny looked at Anna, his eyes sweeping over her beautiful white gown, her scarlet locks and finally her hazel eyes. His eyes were overflowing with joy, and he simply could not break his eye contact with his soon to be wife. The way he looked at her made Castiel feel a certain kind of relief; because Castiel knew in his gut that Benny truly loved his little sister and would treat her as she should be treated. 

"Anna," Benny began his vows, his voice trembling slightly as he said her name. "Love is something that most people are not lucky enough to find. I kept telling myself that, as I watched my friends fall in love and get married. I told myself that maybe I wasn't destined for a luxury that is love, maybe I wasn't lucky enough to find a true love. I kept telling myself that, as I watched my little niece coo in my brother's arms. Somewhere, in my heart, I longed for love, someone to share my joy and sorrow with, someone to have children and start a family with," Benny paused and reached to hold Anna's hands. "But then I realised, what I'd been looking for had been right in front of my eyes for so long. My beautiful ray of sunshine, I still can't believe my luck. I can't believe how lucky I am to be in love with you."

Anna looked at Benny, her eyes glistening with tears that hadn't spilled out yet. She closed her eyes and smiled before she spoke. 

"Ben. I - I don't know how to tell you how much I love you. I can't put this emotion into words. Alfie and I - " 

It was at this moment that Castiel realized that he was supposed to be looking after his nephew. Cas slapped a hand onto his forehead, cursing himself for being the worst uncle that anyone could ever have.


End file.
